bhgacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hazzan
http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/theHazzn-1.png The Hazzan is one of the WOTS/JTSF's bases located on Coruscant in the Senate District. Being one of the most populated planets, it quickly became popular, and is now a highly exclusive night club. Shortly after becoming very popular, its owner contacted us, and we were hired to get rid of the owner of one of its competitors. Our only price was to let us use their facilites to conduct our own business, and to help our clientel and not report us to the Coruscant Police Forces. Information Owner: '''Private Business Organization (known only to WOTS/JTSF) The owner of the club is a Private Business organization known as the Hyperan. Only known to the Agents of our organization. Others have no clue who owns it, and that it is one of their many business opportunities. '''Club Manager: Sebastian Maveric (Human Male) While Sebastian was an average person to most people, he was on the Board of Directors for the Hyperan. So, on account of that, people were surprised to see him open The Hazzan. People believing that the company would fail within a few weeks, were proven wrong as the company grew, and he was able to start a very successful business. Head Barkeep: Jeshi Pag (Twi'lek Male) One of the lower members of the Hyperan business operation, he rose quickly within the company after becoming the Head Barkeep that puts up with no crap. While he seems like a normal guy, he was "trained" in a way to be able to get information out of people. After years of working in the Hazzan, persuasion becomes a natural abilty. '''Head of Security: '''Dylan Gabbett (Human Male) Deadly, calm, and precise, Dylan was the perfect choice for the job. Being one of our operatives, he was quickly liked by the Hyperan, and was quickly traded for some pocket change. Being an imposing figure, he was quick to anger, and hard to calm, being as he was the head of security, no one did anything within the walls of The Hazzan. '''Band and Dancers: '''Reaction (the band) and Point Blank (the dancers) Reaction was nothing special, being located in a lowly bar on Hutta, they were seen day to day by a lot of people, some of which were the future founders of the Hyperan. While Point Blank was not at the Hutta bar like the Band originally was, they were found to work cohesively and as one, and were bought from the cantina manager for next to nothing. But are now the highest paid Band / Dancer Combo in the Senate District. Floors of the Hazzan Ground Floor: The Ground Floor is used as the entrance to the entire building. Only allowing every one to come in, but not allowing the lower members of society to go up to the next floors. Containing only 2 Bathrooms (Male, and Female), a bar (run by a lesser barkeep), an array of foods, and Dancers 2 nights a week along with a band all week. First Floor: The First floor is reserved for upper class people of the Republic and Empire. Containing a full round band and dancers, it is a very seclueded area, where some shady buisness can ocurr, but not very often. Thier facilites include: a bathroom (one male, one female), a bar, restaurant, pazzak tables, and a Balcony that overlooks the ground floor. Second Floor: The Second floor is one of the higher class areas, with a host of Pazzak tables, Dejarik boards, and as many as 4 open bars. Its facilites include the following: Bathrooms, Patron Safety lockers, and a small amount of waiters with an entire array of meals and foods from all over the galaxy. Penthouse: The penthouse is where we do all of our buisness. Requiring a key card to get in, there are many things to do. With the Hyperans private quarters, a pool, the Dancer / Band Combo Reaction, and Point Blank, along with the Head Barkeep and a Vista of Coruscant, only the best of Coruscant can get in.